My Story Dump
by The.Idiot.Writes
Summary: The first chapter to all the random stories ideas that I was going to turn into SQ m.c. stories. Read at your own risk.
1. Vampire Family au?

**There is violence and possibly one or more character death(s) in this chapter. You have been warned. Btw I have no knowledge of anything whatsoever so if you would like to inform me of something I got wrong, go ahead.**

 **Characters** : _William Swan, Isabelle Swan, Ellianna Swan, Emma Swan, Aiden and Carter Swan, James Swan, Mason,_ _Alex_

 **Ages:**

William- 37yrs, Isabelle- 35yrs.

"Ellie, come out of the bathroom, you're not the only person in this house who has to use it," Jamie said as he pounded his fist on the locked bathroom door. He had his legs crossed tightly as he bounced up and down in front of the bathroom. It was, at the moment, occupied by his older sister, Ellianna. She was the oldest of all four of his siblings. Ellie was fourteen, then it was Emma who was thirteen, followed by the twins, Aiden and Carter, who were eleven. Jamie, the youngest, had just turned seven last week on July 27th.

"Go outside. I need time to get ready. I don't wake up looking amazing. Beauty takes time," Ellianna yelled through the bathroom door.

"Tell me about it. You wake up looking like a troll," He mumbled before raising his voice. "MOM, TELL ELLIE THAT SHE NEEDS TO COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM. SHE'S BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR." James knew he wasn't supposed to shout this early in the morning. The twins usually stay asleep until 7:45 and no one wants them up before their time. It was only 5:42. Other than him, Ellie, and Emma, his mom was the only one up.

"Ellie let your brother use the bathroom," Isabelle Swan says walking out of their laundry room, her arms filled with clothes.

"But mom, there are three more bathrooms in this house. Can't he use a different one?"

"No," he said as he dodged his mother's attempts to fix his bed hair, "Mom's bathroom is off limits, Emma won't let me in her room to use that one, and the Twins have claimed the one downstairs as their turf. They use it for all of their deadly smelling experiments and stuff. This is the only neutral bathroom in the house," He said, stating what they all already knew.

"MOM. Why did Emma get the room that has the bathroom? It's not fair that I have to share one," Ellianna whined through the door.

"Because you wanted the room with the most closet space for all of your clothes. You chose that room," Isabelle responded calmly, completely used to this.

"She has too many clothes. We should burn them all. Or at least half of them." Jamie was still bouncing up and down next to the door in his zebra onesies pajamas.

"Ellianna, come out of the bathroom. I know you are done. Stop bullying your brother."

"While he was blabbering of he could have already gone outside, peed, and came back to get dressed." Ellianna opened the bathroom and walked out fully dressed. She was wearing a burgundy crop top with 36 in white letters on the front, blue jean shorts, and white converse. Her brown hair was braided to the side and a silver chain with an anchor pendant hung from her neck.

Jamie ran past his sister and into the bathroom, dropping his pj's before he even entered. He closed the door behind him, yet not fully before responding to his sister.

"I would never do that. I'm not a savage."

"Yes you are," She said sticking her tongue out at the cracked bathroom door before walking into her room.

"Are you really going to wearing that," Jamie asked from the bathroom. Ellie could hear the shower running from her room across the hall. _So that animal actually does shower,_ She thought, amused.

"What do you mean by that," she said walking out of her room to go downstairs to eat breakfast. Jamie stuck his head out of the bathroom to look at his sister's outfit. She had added a white knitted cardigan to her outfit.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your outfit," He paused and did a once over. He showed a cheeky grin before continuing, "You're just ugly. Always have been, always will be." He slammed the door shut and locked it before she could reply.

"I'm the only person in this house who's allowed to slam doors because when it breaks I'll be the one who has to pay for a new one." The two bickering siblings heard from downstairs. Ellie walked downstairs, her frown deepening.

While all of that was happening, Emma had already taken her shower, gotten dressed and was sitting at her desk finishing the book 'Where the red fern grows.' Her friend, Lilian, recommended it to her. She said that it was a good book, therefore Emma decided to read it. She had started the last chapter last night and decided to finish up the last few pages today when she woke up.

Finishing up the last sentence, Emma closed the book and stood. It was Saturday and she had soccer practice tomorrow. Emma grabbed her duffle bag and sat it on her dresser so that she wouldn't forget it tomorrow. She then walked over to the mirror that hung on the back of her door. She did a once over before deciding that her outfit was okay. She was wearing a navy blue skater dress with sleeves down to her elbows, blue and black Aztec leggings, black knee-high boots, and around her neck was a silver chain, much like the one Elliana has. She got the necklace the day the Swans adopted her. The only difference between the two was that Emma's had two silver angel wings that hung from her chain.

When Isabelle found out that she wasn't able to have kids, William, her husband, suggested that they adopt kids. They adopted the twins first, then Eliana, Emma was third, and they adopted Jamie last. He was two when they adopted him.

The vampire thing came after that. It happened on Ellie's twelveth birthday. They decided to go to Knott's Berry Farm and when they were getting ready to leave, they were attacked.

* * *

 _"Is everyone ready to go," Willam Swan said as he did a head count. He had already done it three times, but the twins were slick and if he didn't keep an eye on them then they would disappear. He looked around and saw that both Jamie and Ellie were gone. He sighed and turned to his wife. Leaning close to her he whispered, "Jamie and Ellie ran off. I'm going to go look for them. You, Emma and the twins should wait in the car." He kissed her before walking off to find the other two._

 _"Okay, Kids lets make our way to the car. Your father is going to look for Elliana and James," she said turning and walking off with her kids._

 _"Are they going to get in trouble for running off," Aiden asked following his mother._

 _"Of course they are. We're supposed to stay together and they left the group," Carter said putting his hands in his pockets._ It was colder than he had anticipated.

 _"Well, at least they left together. If one of them had wandered off by themselves then we would all go into a frenzy," Emma said picking up her pace. A shiver went down her spine even though it wasn't remotely cold. She had a bad feeling._

 _"Do you guys feel that," Emma asked wrapping her arms tight around herself._

 _"Is your superpower sending you a signal," Aiden asked mockingly._

 _"Yeah, Are your spidey senses tingling," Carter added. They started to bump her playfully which caused her classes to fall from her face._

 _"Boys, leave your sister alone," Isabelle said as she unlocked the car doors._

 _"Mom, they made me drop my glasses. I'm as blind as a bat and it's dark. Do you see the problem? Cause I can't." Isabelle tried not to laugh at the joke as she pulls out her phone and hands it Emma so that she can use the flashlight to look for her glasses._

 _"Help Emma find her glasses," She said pointedly while looking at the twins. She stood, eyes narrowed with a hand on her hip as she waited. The twins huffed and started looking. As Emma flashed the light around, the boys looked for her glasses._

 _"Over there," Aiden yelled. Spotting the blurry shape of what she thought was her glasses out of the corner of her eye, Emma ran over to pick them up. Placing the glasses on her face, the young girl stood back up, eyes lingering on the floor. Emma was startled when, looking back up, she was met with glowing greenish red eyes that looked as dead as the person standing in front of her. She couldn't tell if it was a male or female, only that they looked like they belonged in a coffin buried ten feet under. The phone she was using fell from her hand and shattered on impact._

 _Frightened, Emma took a step back. The blonde opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out._ _Before Emma could say anything the person in front of her covered her mouth with one hand while the other was holding Emma in place. Removing the hand from Emma's shoulder, the person wrapped it around Emma's neck, they lifted her of off the ground, choking her in the process. Emma bit that hand, that was covering her mouth, as hard as she could. When the hand let go, Emma opened her mouth and tried to scream, ignoring the coppery taste or blood. The hand squeezed harder, crushing Emma's windpipes and preventing her screams. As Emma clawed at the hand that was choking her, spots of darkness started to cloud her vision._

 _Looking over to where her mom and brothers were, Emma saw three bodies on the floor. Not only was her vision already bad but she was currently losing to the darkness that was starting to claim her, so there was no way to know for sure. All she saw before she passed out was a pair of sharp fangs and dead green eyes that red eyes._

* * *

 _"What was the time and date of death," A female voice asked._

 _"_ _12:00 am. The date was Wednesday, April 5th," Came the response from a deep male voice._

 _"How many bodies were recovered." Emma guesses that the woman had moved since the voice was now coming from a different part of the room._

 _"Seven. And the fingerprint results finally came back. Got 'em from Joe on the way over. The adult's names were," The male pauses and Emma could hear the rustling of paper. "Isabelle and William Swan. The other four kids were: Eliana Swan, twelve years of age, Aiden and Carter Swan, nine years of age, and James Swan, five years of age." Emma couldn't believe her ears. There was no way her family was dead. These people were lying. Emma's thoughts were interrupted as the man continued._

 _"This one here is Emmeline Swan, eleven years old. Unlike the others, she was found at a park not far from the Knott's. There's dried blood under her nails. I'm thinking she maybe got here hands on one of the killers. Meanwhile, the others were knocked unconscious and killed before they could do anything, probably." There was no way that was true. If she was dead how was she hearing all of this? She was still breathing and she could feel her heart beating in her chest._ _At least she hoped it was her heart._

 _"And what about blood work. What did those test show." Emma could hear the hesitation in the air._

 _"There wasn't anything. Nothing to test equals no test results."_

 _"What do you mean by nothing to test. Surely ther-," She was cut off when the man started speaking again._

 _"They were drained completely. There wasn't any blood. At least not in their bodies. If we're talking about outside of the bodies then that's a whole different story. What if it was," he lowered his voice to a whisper but Emma somehow still heard him, "Vampires."_

 _That word caused Emma to growl under her breath as images of those greenish red eyes and those fangs flashed behind her tightly shut eyes. Emma suddenly felt a sharp pain in her jaw and wanted to scream. But she couldn't. When she opened her mouth to speak it felt like someone shoved sandpaper down her throat._

 _"Don't start. It's too early for your crazy Mason. I have to deal with it every other day of the week; just today, can you please lay off of the supernatural crap."_

 _When the numbness in her arms started to fade, Emma started to push at the walls of the bag that surrounded her. Feeling like the world was closing in on her, Emma started thrashing around._

 _"Let me out of here," Emma screamed as tears streamed down her face. Her voice was hoarse and screaming made her throat hurt. Wherever she was, Emma didn't want to be there anymore._

 _"Holy shit," Emma heard Mason say. She could hear his footsteps as he walked over to where she was laying._

 _"Hold on," Mason said as he walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Considering the fact the girl laying in the bag on the table not only had her throat slit but she was also completely drained of her blood, there is no way she could be alive. That fact that she was thrashing around when she was supposed to be dead was just plain creepy and a little cool._

 _Unzipping the body bag, Mason's eyes grew wide. All of the bruises and scratches the covered her neck, arms, and face along with the slit in her throat were gone. Nothing there._

 _As light filtered through the opening of the bag she was presently in, Emma had to squint and cover her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the new light, Emma moved her hands and sat up. Looking around, Emma's eyes fell on the man standing next to her._

 _Awestruck hazel eyes drifted from the girl laying on the table to the brunette woman who was standing off to the side with a very different expression. Her expression was disbelief rather than awe._ _"You're seeing this too," He said, still gesturing to Emma before turning to his partner. "Alex?"_

 _The woman, Alex, nods. She couldn't believe this. People don't come back to life after being dead for two weeks. There was no logical explanation for this. She watched, silently, as Mason asked Emma multiple questions about what she remembered and how she was still alive._

 _"Can you open your mouth. I want to see," Mason paused as he started shuffling around looking for something. When he found what he was looking for he turned back to Emma and finished his statement. "I want to see if you have fangs," He said as he flashed a light on Emma's face._

 _Alex_ _, who had decided that she'd had enough of his shenanigans, chose this moment to interfere. Walking over to her partner, Alex pushed him out of the way and took the flashlight from him._

 _"How are you feeling? Is there any pain?" Alex flashed the light in each of Emma's eyes before realizing that she had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. She stopped and pursed her lips. What are you supposed to do when the dead girl that you were supposed to do an autopsy on suddenly comes back to life?_ _She was not a doctor._

 _Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding._

 _"My jaw hurts but other than that," Emma paused as she rolled her shoulders and moved her neck from side to side. "I feel okay. Just a little stiff."_

 _"Would you mind if I checked -" Alex paused. The question was weird. Everything about the situation was weird. She just wanted to be done with this. Why couldn't this just be a normal day? First, she ran into someone who was screaming about being attack by wolf-people, then someone begging for help because a witch put a spell on them, and now this. Vampires, really?_

 _Emma nodded her head before opening her mouth._ _When Emma opened her mouth, Alex almost fainted. **She has fangs! FAANGS,** Alex screamed in her mind. She dropped the flashlight and took a step back. She quickly glanced around the room for the quickest exit._

 _Mason, who had been observing for the last few seconds, walked over to Emma._

 _"What," Emma asked cautiously. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answer. "What's wrong?"_

 _Mason unlocked his phone, opened the camera app, and handed it to Emma. He watched as Emma's eyes widened before she reached up to touch one of her fangs._

 _Reaching up to drag one of her fingers along the point of her fang, Emma flinched when the sharpness cut her finger. She watched, fascinated, as the wound healed itself before she even started to bleed. Emma grimaced before an ear-piercing shriek left her mouth. Mason and Alex ducked under two different tables as every piece of glass in that room shattered instantly. A minute passed before the sound stopped._

 _Coming out from their hiding spots under the tables, Alex and Mason looked up to find Emma passed out on the table. Glancing at her partner, Alex walked over to the passed out girl. She looked at the girl and back to her partner. He had trails of blood trail from each ear and an awestruck expression on his face. His face twisted in pain before he reached up to touch his right ear. She mimicked his action and winced when her fingers made contact with the blood._

 _Mason ran a hand through his curly black hair and blew out a breath. He shook his head a few times and leaned against the table behind him, his brain pounding in his head._ _At first, he thought it was cool. Now he was sure that he'd have permanent hearing problems. That was not cool._

 _"What are we supposed to do about her." Alex was freaking out next to him. The girl has fangs. As in really sharp teeth. She could probably rip Alex's neck off._

 _"Al, calm down. Everything is gonna be fine." Alee narrowed her eyes at him before raising her voice._

 _"Calm down? Calm Down? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THAT GIRL, WHO, NEED I REMIND YOU, IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, IS ALIVE **AND** SHE HAS FANGS," She said, pointing a finger towards the blond. Emma, for her part, was asleep. She looked peaceful, despite everything that had happened to her._ _Mason's eyes grew impossibly wide_.

 _"Oh my god." Mason started to pace back and forth, giving Alex a headache. She reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in place._

 _"What is it now?" Alex was one hundred percent sure that she didn't want to know. Whatever it was, it was bound to make everything a thousand times worse._

 _"What if her family was turned into vampires too. I mean they were drained of all their blood. That's seven vampires, Alex, SEVEN. And that's not including the ones who turned them or the millions that probably live, unnoticed, in this city and ALL OVER THE WORLD."_

 _"Mase." Mason stopped his rambling and looked at his partner._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Shut the fuck up. You're starting to scare me."_

 _Mason would have laughed, had the situation been any different._ _But it was not, it was terrifying. It's like a vampire apocalypse just waiting to happen._

 _Both Alex and Mason took three, deep, calming breaths before turning to the passed out blonde._ _Emma, oblivious to the world around her, was snoring lightly as she slept peacefully._

 _"What are we going to do with her," Alex asked, taking a step behind Mason. He glanced in the direction of Alex and rolled his eye._ _He shook his head and sighed. He had a feeling that today was going to be exhausting and probably very traumatizing._

 _"I honestly have no idea," He says running his hands through his hair._

* * *

Emma doesn't remember much of what happened after she had woken up again but she did remember Mason and Alex helping along the way when her family had gone missing. Everything had only gotten more chaotic from there. Things had only recently become peaceful again and they were glad for that. Emma knew that it wouldn't last long. She didn't know how she knew she just did.

"Emma, Come downstairs. Mrs. Eclair is here to see you," Her mother yelled from the first floor. _And that's all the proof I need,_ She thinks as she watches the seconds hand on her clock twitch back and forth, stuck on number three. She crosses the space in her room to close a window that she did not remember opening as she prepared for the upcoming conversation and the bad news that would most likely come with it.

 **Tbc... Maybe.**

 **Another story that was sitting in my docs collecting dust. Decided to share it.**


	2. Time Travel maybe au?

**This is a random o.s. that I just wrote in like two hours (in case it seems rushed). I was using this prompt generator and saw on that I like and had to use it. This is the end result. This is sorta au and I have absolutely no idea when this takes place. Well, whatever. Enjoy. or Don't. I don't really care(I do.)**

 **Prompt:** "You have no idea who I am. Do you?"

 **oOoOoOo**

Stepping up to the door at 108 Mifflin street Emma raised her hand in preparation to knock but lowered it soon after. Only seconds passed and soon enough she was pacing back and forth, trying to decide what to do.

 _She's gonna be pissed. I knew I should have just left it alone but I couldn't help it. How the hell am I gonna tell her that I was in her vault and accidentally activated a random spell in a random book?_ She questions herself.

 _By telling her,_ that annoying part of her brain that always seemed to want to do the right thing responded.

 _Well, I_ could _do that but I don't_ want _to,_ She responded right back, not even realizing that she was starting a conversation with herself as her nerves to over. She and Regina had just started to barely get along and this would definitely put them right back where they started. Or somewhere nearby.

Then again, if Regina did get mad then she surely had the right to. After all, Emma had been sneaking around in her vault without permission. A feeling of dread settled in Emma's stomach as she thought, _I deserve whatever she throws at me,_ not in a literal sense though.

 _Yes. You do._ _You should have known better than to snoop around in Regina's vault_. And it was back.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stopped pacing. _Yeah well_. Emma groaned the sighed. _I can't believe I'm having a conversation with myself. And I'm losing._ _Ya know what,_

"Let's just get this over with," She finished out loud. She quickly raised her hand and decide that she would knock before she had the chance to psyched herself out. Before Emma could knock the door swung open and I front of her stood a highly annoyed Regina.

"Care to tell me why you pacing in front of my house. It's annoying and you're starting to draw the attention of my neighbors," She said, tapping her foot as she spoke.

"Regina," Emma breaths and then before she can stop it the words are tumbling out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I messed up big time. I was in your vault and I was messing with stuff. I honestly don't know what I did but I do know I fucked up and just wanted to say please don't be mad." Emma closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the wrath that she knew would soon come.

When nothing happened, Emma opened one eye followed by the other and saw that Regina was staring at her with confusion and even more annoyance.

"Who the hell are you and What in the hell are you talking about." Emma's mouth opened to respond but no words came out. And then Emma noticed it.

Regina's appearance was different from before. Her hair was much shorter and her clothes were far more homey(?) than anything the Regina she knew owned. She was wearing a gray tee shirt and black sweats that went down to mid-calf. On her shirt was a medium sized orange spot that was clearly baby food.

"Is that carrots," She couldn't help but ask. Regina was clearly surprised by the random question and glanced down. Her face was red for a second but it was gone as quickly as it came. Maybe Emma imagined it.

"Yeah well, I was just feeding my son before I noticed some stranger pacing on my front porch and decided to see what was going on." _Emphasis on the word strange,_ Regina thought placing a hand on her hip and glaring at Emma impatiently.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" And when Regina shook her head, Emma's shoulders sagged and her mood suddenly dropped as she let out a sigh. _Fuck._

"No. I don't," Regina said and it was a little softer than Emma expected it to be. Emma looked up and saw that Regina didn't look quite as annoyed as before. Mostly confused.

"I must have confused you for someone else. Sorry," Emma mumble out. And Regina was sure that she was lying because everything about how this woman spoke to her and looked at her said otherwise.

"You look like you could use some help figuring things out then," Regina commented with a small tilt of her head and a curiously amused look in her eyes as she watched the woman who looked like a kicked puppy.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two a loud voice came from somewhere nearby.

"MAMA!" Regina looked startled by the sudden scream and quickly turned with the intention to walk off.

"Give me a minute," She said walking off leaving her door opened. _Does she want me to wait here,_ Emma question no one in particular? She got what she assumed was her answer when Regina stopped and turned around, giving Emma another questioning glance before turning back around and continuing on with her path.

 _Into the lion's den, I guess_ , Emma thought as she stepped into the unknown territory and closed the door behind herself.


	3. Magic High School au?

**A/n: I don't know what this is. I guess I wanted to write a beginning to a magic academy fic but then other ideas came to mind while writing so I added them. This ended up happening. There are a few attempts at humor in this. Don't take it seriously. It's not. O.S.**

 **Another magic high au that no one but me asked for.**

"This is your stop," The driver says as the cab comes to a halt.

The girl pushes her blonde hair out of her face and stares out the window at the expanse of forest as she puts her backpack on and opens the door, stretching once she's finally out of the confined space. It had been a really long drive stuck in a really small car and she's just a little bit glad to finally be able to stretch her legs again. She's still mad at her parents for sending her away though.

Without looking around, the girl turns back to the car and pulls her duffel bag and suitcase out. She throws her duffle bag over her shoulder and pulls out the handle to her suitcase. Now that she finally has her bags the girl decides to take in her surroundings, surprise etched into her features as she realizes that the road ends and turns into forest just up ahead. Her face scrunches in confusion as she turns around and walks up to the front passenger door. She knocks on the window and waits for it to finish rolling down.

"This can't be right," She say, looking into deep brown eyes with a frown. They are in the middle of nowhere. Is this guy planning to leave her _here_? He must be crazy. "I'm supposed to be going to that academy," She adds, pausing as she tries to remember the name. "Um… The Academy of Fruitsberg or somethin'," She says with a frown.

"Don't worry, girlie." He pauses to look around before his eyes find hers once again. "This is exactly where you need to be," He says as he reaches up, grabbing the edge of his hat between his thumb and index finger. He gives her a grin and a wink as he dips his head before he, without another word, zooms, forward, does a u-turn, and speeds off in the direction they came from, obviously going over the speed limit.

"WHAT THE HELL," The girl yells after the car once she's done with her coughing fit. She glares at the trees as she drops her duffel bag on the road and tries to fix her hair that had been whipped around by the wind. _This has got to be the worst day ever,_ She thinks and she probably isn't wrong. Being left in the middle of nowhere on the day that's she's supposed to be starting at a new school is definitely a downer.

"Mom's got some explainin' to do," She says as she pulls her phone out of her back pocket. She unlocks the phone and scrolls until she finds the number she is looking for, shaking her head as she presses 'Call'.

"Ugh. No service," She says with a scowl when the call doesn't go through. She slams her thumb against the 'end call' button and shoves the phone back into her pocket with a mumbled curse. She kicks at her duffle bag that she had dropped sometime during the exchange as she finally accepts her fate.

"This is it. The end." She muses out loud. She moves her stuff to the side of the road and plops down on her suitcase after she lays it down. "I can see it now. Sixteen-year-old, Emmaline Swan, eaten by wolves after being left in the middle of nowhere' the headlines will say," She says with a sigh. She lays back and repositions herself until her head is at the top of the suitcase. She places her hands under her head and sighs as she watches the cloud roll by.

It's about fifteen minutes later when Emma hears something other than the rustling of the wind in the trees and the sound of small animals scampering about. She shoots up into a sitting position and watches as a car approaches, still a little ways away. She stands up, eyes wide and grins.

"This first sign of life in over a hundred years," she says, being over dramatic as per usual, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead as she swoons. The car passes quickly and Emma's eyes widen once again as she quickly turns in that direction.

"No! WAIT!" Emma goes to say but the car is already gone and Emma is too overcome with sorrow to wonder how the hell that car just disappeared into nothingness. Like seriously. Wtf.

Emma turns back to her suitcase and trudges over, plopping down on it. She places her elbows on her legs and props her head up in her hands as she stares out at the road, hoping for another car to show up soon.

She doesn't have to wait long seeing as a blue van passes quickly and disappears before Emma can react. She turns her head to look at the place where the road ends just up ahead and turns into forest.

"Okay. What the hell," Emma says into the empty air. Emma watches in complete shock as two more cars, in the span of thirty-seven minute, pass by, going way over the legal speed limit, and disappear into nothingness.

It makes absolutely no sense and Emma is determined to figure out what the hell is happening. So when the next vehicle shows up, Emma doesn't even try to get the drivers attention, hoping for it to keep speeding down the road so that she can see it happen again. She doesn't even know what _it_ is, but she's determined to figure it out.

Except this vehicle, a shiny red truck, doesn't speed down the road. It slows down right in front of where the road ends and comes to a stop.

"Nooohooo," Emma whines, her "experiment" coming to an abrupt halt. She stomps her foot on the floor and glares at the car as it starts to slowly roll backwards and then suddenly, she remembers herself.

A sixteen-year-old girl all alone in the middle of nowhere with no guardian or anything of the sorts in sight. A feeling of slight panic and annoyance jolts through her and she whines.

"I knew this was going to happen. This is where I die. Except instead of being eaten by wolves, I'm gonna be abducted by satan worshippers and used as a virgin sacrifice. I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL YET!" She yelled the last part, arms up in the air, just as the truck came to a stop next to her.

Okay, so, logically Emma knew she was being overdramatic and that probably wouldn't happen, but could you blame her? Her parents had shipped her off to an academy that she had never heard of and that didn't show up in search engines and had a name like The Academy of Rainhouse or something, without even consulting her on the matter and then she had been left in the middle of nowhere with no service and no idea how to get home.

Dramatics seemed like a basic human right at this point.

Emma shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut as the passenger side window rolled down. She didn't get to see the amused look that passed between the driver and the person in the passenger seat.

"You okay? You lookin' kinda lost," A voice that's, decidedly, female says. Emma opens her eyes and is met with piercing blueish silver eyes, owner of said eyes smiling at her with amusement. She leans her arm on the door and tilts her head, smile falling slightly and eyes alight with concern and questioning.

"Not really," Emma finally responds. Being the socially awkward and really gay person she is, Emma averts her eyes to look at the driver, an old lady who's currently staring at her phone, to burning a hole in the steering wheel, because holy hell this girl is HOT. She starts to fidget as she stares at the wheel. "I was supposed to be going to that academy, Hashnoggin's or something. The driver of the cab I was riding in dropped me off here and left. Total ass hat." She says, still not meeting the other girl's eyes for longer than a millisecond.

The girl laughs and Emma hears an amused snort from the back. Her eyes follow the sound and land on another brunette girl that looks similar to the girl in the front. _Also hot,_ Emma thinks. _They're probably sisters._

"Hi," She says, flashing Emma a grin and Emma's little gay heart _dies_ because hot damn. Emma returns the greeting and the girl in the front speaks again.

"That sounds rough," She says giving Emma this _look_ and Emma decides then and there that she is in _love_. In that moment Emma bares her soul to this absolute stranger.

The old lady in the driver's seat rolls her eyes at the dramatics of Emma's retelling of her _whole life_ that the girl has literally blown out of proportion and sighs in relief when she comes to an end.

"And that's how I found out that my whole life is a lie," Emma says looking way too serious considering the ridiculous story she had just told. The old lady shakes her head and the brunette just laughs.

Completely Done with the girl's antics, the lady says: "Get in the car, child. I'll take ya' to the academy so stop with the dramatics ya' hear." The old lady says. Emma's face brightens with a smile and it falls just as quickly.

"You're not Satan worshippers who are gonna abduct me and use me as a virgin sacrifice in your weird summoning rituals, are you?" Emma asks, eyebrows raising in question. The brunette in the front, Red, Emma decided, because of the streak in her hair, lets out a startled laugh and the old lady rolls her eyes.

"No, pup. Nothin like that." The look she gives Emma is one of exasperated fondness as if she had known the girl her whole life. How dare she?

Emma nods decisively. "Okay," she says. The ever trusting fool.

"Jas, help the girl with her bags." The old lady nods her head in Emma's direction. "You can put 'em in the back with the rest of the stuff."

The back door opens and out steps the gorgeous brunette that almost killed Emma. The girl's outfit consists of a black beanie (it's not even cold), an orange cropped hoodie with roses on both sleeves, black high waist jeans, and black and white converse. Emma has another gay heart attack but covers it up as she walks over and picks up her duffle bag. The girl, Jasp, has already put Emma's suitcase in the back and is looking at Emma with an odd sort of curiosity.

"My name is Jasper by the way," She says with an outstretched hand after Emma has thrown her duffle bad in the truck bed. Emma grabs her hand and shakes.

"Emmaline Dorothy Swan, but you can call me Emma," She says with a grin. Emma drops Jasper's hand and the girl turns back around and hops into the backseat of the truck. Emma follows without much thought.

"I'm Ruby. Last name Lucas," The other girl says once Emma is in the car. She's turned around in her seat and is looking at Emma with excited eyes. "This is Granny. Her real name is Eugenia, but you can call her Granny too," She adds as an afterthought with a wave in the old lady's direction. Granny nods.

"Emma," The blonde offers after a moment. She glances between Ruby and Jasper, wondering if they are twins but to afraid to ask. She didn't want to seem rude by prying.

"I know," Ruby says, adding, "I heard," as an explanation when Emma gives her a weird look.

"So Emma," Ruby starts as Granny turns on the engine. "You said something about an academy earlier, right?" She waits for Emma's nod.

"Windhipins or somethings," Emma says with an annoyed tone and an eye roll.

Jasper and Ruby exchange a look. "Misthaven," Jasper says, amusement back in full force.

"What?"

"Misthaven: The Academy of Magic," Granny interjects as a car zooms by and disappears just as the others before it had. "It's the name," She adds after a moment.

"Huh. That's a really weird name. What kinda academy is that," Emma muses out loud. Granny gives her a look through the rearview mirror that makes Emma question what she just said. Ruby and Jasper were giving her the same look. Had she said something wrong?

"Before I go anywhere, I must ask: What have you heard about Misthaven?" Granny asks. Emma's brow furrows in confusion. They were acting weird all of a sudden.

"Nothing much. Just that it's a really prestigious school for magically gifted students and that I should be overjoyed that I've been given the opportunity to enroll, which honestly makes no sense considering the fact that I didn't apply and I'm not really "gifted" at anything, unless being able to fit thirty-eight marshmallows in my mouth at once is a gift…" Emma trails off and gives a sheepish grin.

"Oh my god. She doesn't know," Ruby says. Emma is understandably confused.

"I don't know what? Well, there's a lot that I don't know but what are you talking about when you say 'she doesn't know'."

Jasper opens her mouth to respond but Granny beats her to it.

"All in due time, pup. But first, we need to get y'all to the academy in time to get settled in before orientation," Granny says as she starts the car back up.

"Where is this academy exactly?" Emma wonders out loud.

"Just up ahead," Is the response she receives but she doesn't know who it's from. She's too focused on the fact that the truck had suddenly lurched forward and is now driving at a speed that is most definitely not legal. Emma squeezes her eyes shut because there is no way this can end other than very badly.

"Oh my god! This is it! This is the end! I'm gonna die! This is so unfair! I'm gonna die before I even get to truly live!" Is the beginning of Emma's long and very unnecessary rant.

A few seconds later Emma feels a strange lightness flow through her and a gasp of surprise leaves her lips.

"Am I dead now," She asks, eyes still closed and hands gripping the seats.

She hears an amused laugh from Granny before Ruby says, "Open your eyes, Emma."

When she does, Emma is met with a strange sight that can only be described as 'out of this world.' She presses her face to the window with a childlike wonder. Outside, there are colors everywhere and at the same time, it's like the galaxy has been laid out in front of and all around her.

"Woah," She says. All too soon, it ends. There is a flash of light and the strange sight is gone, replaced by the endless green blur of the forest and the car slams down on the asphalt. Beside her, there is an exhale of breath and Emma turns just in time to watch Jasper's eyes flash yellow for a second before turning back to brown. _No way._

"That gets me every time," She says and Ruby is nodding along in agreement. In the rearview mirror, Emma can see Ruby's yellow eyes. It takes a while longer for her eyes to return to normal. Emma catches her eye in the mirror and quickly averts her gaze.

"We're here," Granny says as the car slows down. The forest gives way to a large brown building that Emma marvels at. There are stairs leading up to it and on either side of the stairs are two rather large harpy statues.

They drive right past and Emma sees a few of the cars that had passed her on the road as they drive by. Out of one of the cars steps a blonde girl in a green top with jean shorts, hair pulled back into a messy bun, curls escaping wildly. Ruby asks her Granny to slow the car down and when she does, Ruby rolls down the window and leans out to yell.

"Hey, Tina! Good to see ya' didn't drop out!" The girl turns to face the still moving car and gives Ruby the middle finger, her face bright red. Ruby and Jasper both laugh and Ruby just waves in response. The whole interaction is lost on Emma.

"We should drive around and give Emma a tour of the place," Jasper says once Ruby has settled back into her seat. Emma looks out the window and it's like time stops.

"That's a good idea. What'd ya' say, Emma?" Granny asks, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Emma doesn't respond. The three other people in the car continue to call her name but they receive no response.

"What is she looking at?" Jasper finally asks after a while longer of still no response.

Ruby turns around and catches her sister's eye. "Not what but who."

 **-R-**

"Regina," A voice calls, sounding miles out. For some reason, she can't seem to tear her eyes away from the red truck that stops behind the long line of other cars. Her eyes are locked on a blonde who is staring right back at her and, suddenly, time stops. Like literally. People and cars and other objects are frozen. Unmoving.

She watches as the blonde girl places her hand on the window, leans forward, eyes wide, darting around and…

Slips right through the car door.

"Shiiiiit," She yells. Regina still hasn't moved. She watches as the girl picks herself up and dusts herself off. (She's not even dirty and hasn't suffered any injuries)

The girl starts to look around, spinning in a circle. She stops when she faces the red truck again, finally taking notice of the exact replica sitting in the car… exactly as she had been when time stopped.

"No way," She say. The sound travels unnaturally. With how far away Regina is she shouldn't be able to hear it. She does.

 _What the hell is going on? Is time frozen?_ Regina flinches at the thought. She can't help but reply sarcastically.

 _No. It's fried._ The girl whips around to stare at her and Regina stiffens, suddenly remembering herself.

She hopes the girl hadn't noticed that she wasn't frozen like the others.

"HEY, YOU!" She has.

Making a split-second decision, Regina decides to turn and run, leaving a replica of her body in her place. She gets all the way to the wishing well -magic is involved- behind the grand hall -the harpy building- when suddenly there's a hand on her wrist forcing her turn around.

It's the blonde from before. Surprise. Surprise.

She doesn't say anything and neither does Regina. She's too shocked.

This is the first time anyone else has ever been able to move in one of her time bubbles -eight-year-old Regina dubbed them that-. What the hell did this mean?

"What the hell are you doing here," Regina says once she's finally over the shock (she's really not.)

"I'm Ga-Wait what!?" She shakes her head. "What does that even mean? I go to this school. Or will. Soon." Regina gives her a look.

"Not at school. HERE!" Regina makes a gesture to the area around them.

"In this forest? Following you." Regina frowns.

"Not the forest. IN MY TIME BUBBLE." She winces at her raised voice.

There is a look of confusion on the girls face before it changes to understanding.

"Your time bub… OH… You did this… How?" She doesn't even know how herself. It just happens.

"I didn't… I just…" Sigh. "Magic?"

The girls starts laughing. Not just a giggle or a chuckle but like a full 'haha that's bullshit' laugh. She doubles over with an arm wrapped around her stomach and _dies._

Regina almost stomps her foot in frustration. _Someone who doesn't believe?_ Regina's a bit shocked. Everyone believes in magic.

"No..-wheeze- I..I believe..-laugh- I just tho.. I just think I'm in shock…" The girl finally, _finally,_ stops laughing. Regina's eyes widen.

"What!?"

The girl's eyes snap up and take in the startled look on Regina's face.

 _She didn't say that out loud, did she?_ The girl thinks. She hears the words as she would have if they had fallen from her mouth.

"No. I didn't." Regina sighs. "I can't believe I've met my companion before the year has even started. Zel's gonna have a heart attack when I tell her." She says it more to herself than to the girl. She mumbles a few other things before looking up to meet the girl's eyes again.

"I'm Emma and I have a lot of questions," The girl -Emma- says. She lifts her right hand -left one still loosely around Regina's wrist- palm up. An offering, Regina remembers. She accepts.

She moves her right hand into Emma's left and places her left into Emma's outstretched hand. Magic jolts through their combined hands.

"I'm Regina and I'm pretty sure that I don't have the answer to any of them." She does.

 **-End-**

 **How my thought process was going in this story.**

What if there was a magic academy/university with all of the once characters (I know it's been done before)

What if Emma was sent to go there and got left in the middle of nowhere.

Granny and Ruby pick her up.

What if Ruby had a sister. Twin maybe.

I should put Tink in it. She'll probably show up again if I continue.

She sees regina from the car and time stops but in the literal sense instead of the usual.

Regina should be able to stop time.

They should be like soulmate but like not really because the concept of soulmates is overused.


End file.
